Coordinated Multi-Point (CoMP) is a technique that may be utilized to increase the performance of Fourth Generation (4G) wireless communication systems. Coordinated multipoint transmission may be utilized to increase throughput and service quality in wireless networks, particularly at or near the edge of a given cell in a cellular network. In contrast to carrier aggregation (CA) techniques which combine transmissions from two different carriers operating on two different frequencies to increase data rates, coordinated multipoint transmission involves using two carriers operating on the same frequency. Although CoMP has been proposed for 4G wireless communications, a consistent framework to define, activate, and schedule multiple cells to support CoMP transmission has yet to be defined.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.